everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
PhoenixLover101 (Driver Page)
This is my driver page. I also have my own infobox which anyone can use called PhoenixLover101's Infobox. It isn't perfect, so I made another one called UPDATED AND IMPROVED Phoenix's Infobox, which still isn't perfect and actually worse. My doll lines are Battlefield Beach Party and Autumn Fundraising Festival which nobody likes. [ :-( ]... About Me I live in China, so since most users are on the other side of the world, I'm always a little slow on the uptake.The way I usually try to make my OCs around the same level is giving them different boosts, like a mention in a doll line or a schedule. I might make them all equal one day, and I'll take volunteers! I feel like most people have forgotten about me and my OCs at this point. But I'm still active. I'm working on an episode story arc about some of my Mythos busting in to see the Storybook Of Legends. I don’t tend to release a new OC until I have figured out a relatable, likable personality and have written a decent page. If you wanna contact me, use the comments. I also need a bit if help replacing all my infoboxes, so if you're free, please tell me in the comments. I do feel like I'm a stupid, rude and lazy person and I keep thinking about whenever I mess up since I hate messing up. I can be unpolite and mean, but I try to be warm and kind. Once I can write blog posts again, I'm gonna make a line about a Mythos music festival. OCS THAT HAVE PAGES ''Greek'' Sandra Arcadian, Daughter of Atalanta Elpidios Onchestus, Son of Hippomenes Agape Cyprian, Daughter of Aphrodite Esmerelda Amnissocult, Daughter of Eilethyia Cannisa Moirai, Daughter of Clotho Acacia Moirai, Daughter of Atropos Laqueesha Moirai, Daughter of Lachesis Vazzanal Craftsmanship, Son of Philyra Evangeline Fortunatan, Daughter of Tyche Zylia Suncrash, Great-Grandaughter of Phaeton Smithava Craftsmanship, Daughter of Philyra Deene Hopebringer, Son of Elpis Legacya Piercer, Daughter of Iapetus Farryn Ithaca, Daughter of Odysseus ''Roman'' Clarisse Fiammetta, Adopted Daughter Of Vesta (I named her after myself) January Duelguardian, Daughter of Janus Norse Leora Watchman, Daughter of Heimdall Idylla Asgardian, Daughter of Frigg Hilda Stormswan, Daughter of Kara Chinese Raissa Xuan/玄書愛, Daughter of Tang Seng/Xuan Seng/玄奘 Arissana Lü/ 呂思澄, Daughter of Lü Dongbin/呂洞賓 Hawaiian Kanani Ānuenue, Daughter of Kaikamahine Ānuenue OCs In Progress ''PLEASE DON'T STEAL MY CONCEPTS!'' Kadyn Trozenian Athenian, Daughter of Theseus (She is a Capricorn, her birthday is Jan 13) Ernest Bravevaliant, Son of Tyr Avril Duelguardian, Son of Janus Kamila Asgardian, Daughter of Odin My To-Do List This is my current OC to-do list for January to February. If I get busy then these OCs might be delayed but if so I will say. # Kadyn Trozenian Athenian (28 Jan) # Kamila Asgardian (11 Feb) # Ernest Bravevaliant (20 Feb) Trivia *I love phoenixes. *I'm Chinese. *My favorite color is pink. *I usually name my OCs' kids after my friends from school. *I have a Pintrest page for some of my OCs. The link: https://www.pinterest.com/sichengclarisselu/phoenixlover101/ Grimms, as an admin, can you delete pages? If so, can you please please please delete the Autumn Fundraising Festival doll line page for me? Thanks in advance/anyway.Category:Driver Category:PhoenixLover101